buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Senior Partners
"Due to their lack of physical strength..." "The Senior Partners are a mysterious group of tremendously powerful demons..." Doesn't this article contradict itself? Also, as it continues, the sentence I listed first says they created Wolfram & Hart because they were to weak to conquer Earth themselves. If that were true, why would they still be using the firm after they, as Knox put it, "beefed up"? First of all... please sign your comments. Second, they were physically weak but powerful in other areas, including magic. That's the "beef up" Knox refers to, passing from weaklings to the some of the most powerful demons ever.--Gonzalo84 05:22, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Dead? I have a hard time believing that one of them is dead just by using the glove. Sense Wolfram & Hart didn't seem to care all that much afterwards and that in just one little random stand-alone episode it died. There seem to only be 3 of them so maybe its still around and angel just killed its corporeal manifestation and if it wanted to return it could simply become a klinic again and be at W&H. Maybe the article should have this mentioned as a possibility. Wowfunny521 09:28, February 3, 2011 (UTC) *I doubt that. They made such a big deal out of that that Senior Partner is dead. As Denver put it, anything that can take on a physical form can be killed. Previously on the show, demons have been killed by being forced to take on physical form such as the Ethros and the Thesulac.--WarGrowlmon18 18:31, February 3, 2011 (UTC) *As i said they don't make a big deal out of it. It is never mentioned again. Wolfram and Hart Don't seem to care that a senior partner is dead. They seem quite a bit upset when Holon Manners dies but not when a senior partner dies. Yet not only are the senior partners the heads of wolfram and hart but there are only three of them. If one was dead that would mean there are two. Also when a senior partner died you would think that would be more meaningful than them killing the circle of the black thorn as well. Yet they didn't send L.A. to hell and sick an army of demons on Angel when a senior partner died witch may possibly indicate a possibility of it not really being dead or simply being resurrected in the senior partners diminsion. They don't make a big deal out of it except in that one episode in the middle of season 2. Wowfunny521 08:30, February 7, 2011 (UTC) **I honestly believe it's dead. And here's something else: where exactly did they ever say there were only three of them??? I always got the impression they were just a group of Old Ones. Their refered to as the Wolf, the Ram and the Hart but that could just be the symbol representing their group. At least that's how I always thought of it.--WarGrowlmon18 14:34, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Which one died? I haven't seen Angel yet but did they ever specify which one it was that appeared and got killed by Angel? Was it the Wolf, the Ram, or the Hart? (Apparently not Mister Suvarta since it's established he's still alive two seasns later) Ghostkaiba297 (talk) 05:11, February 14, 2014 (UTC)